Optical imaging devices, such as multi-channel or array cameras, sometimes employ lenses stacked along the device's optical axis in order to achieve desired performance. Various problems with the lenses, however, can adversely impact the performance in such imaging applications. For example, the stacked lenses may not be properly aligned or centered, which can result in sub-optimal imaging.